nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Overrun
Overrun 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Backstory After the full scale attack on the United States by Soviet Russia, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson fought their way to the Pentagon. When they arrived, they discovered the horrible truth: the Pentagon itself had succumbed to Element 115. Zombies now populated the building. The four agents equiped their M1911s, and began clearing out the Pentagon in search of President John F. Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and runner-up Richard Nixon. While fighting through the inner core of the Pentagon, Hudson discovered Doctor Adrienne Smith, a CIA designer, in a closet. At that same moment, Bowman is crowded into a small corner and mauled by zombies. The remaining four fought their way up the roof of building, and lauched flares. Luckily, a passing Huey saw them, and landed. The four are flown to a hold-out spot in Nevada. However, zombies had breached base. When the Huey arrives, the pilots notice many figures running around and dead bodies. When the Huey lands, several zombies sprint towards it. Mason and Hudson shoot their M1911s and kill the zombies. Mason, Woods, Smith, and Hudson jump out of the helicopter and run to a tent. The Huey is then swarmed by dozens of the zombies, and the pilots are killed. The four agents the doctor reload their M1911s and prepare to once again fight the undead horde. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies wear the typical C.C.C.P. uniform. Their faces are pale and cracked, and their clothes contain bullet holes and rips. *Spetsnaz zombies - The Spetsnaz zombies wear the Spetsnaz outfit seen in multiplayer. Their faces are usually covered up by a gas mask, but occasionally they can be found without an eye. *American zombies - The American zombies wear varrying types of outfits, from t-shirts, jeans, and hats, to Army and Marine Corps uniforms. Their faces varry from pale and yellow with blood spatters, cracks, and gouges. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow w/ Explosive Tip 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Sound Pistol Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Jugger-nog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic *Doctor Perk Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿ Category:Overrun Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith